


love pouring over your mouth.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kissing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet/Hot, Switching, What Happened in Malta (The Old Guard), both!!! best of both worlds!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Booker had looked at them when booking the rooms, glanced over them, and their close proximity before telling the hotel attendee that they'll take a king bed, which had made her giggle a little bit. Nicky had flushed, about to insist to the woman that they're fine with a double bed like Booker and Andy, who had been gazing at the traveling brochures, but Joe had slipped a hand in his back pocket as a subtle gesture of 'no, we're going to use it' and Nicky had flushed even harder.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	love pouring over your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my rough take on what happened in Malta (though i do have another fic about malta in my drafts lol) and I hope you liked it!

His long legs are spread, bent over the half sectional wall and his cheeks are flustered with the humiliation of it. In Malta, after a case with a corrupt politician involved in the human trafficking ring who had simply gone missing one day, they had each gotten their own rooms at the hotel - well, Booker and Andy had, no one had doubted that Nicky and Joe would be alright with sharing a room - and they had been lavish, using a certain politician's card, Booker had spared no expense when it had come to this round. 

Booker had looked at them when booking the rooms, glanced over them, and their close proximity before telling the hotel attendee that they'll take a king bed, which had made her giggle a little bit. Nicky had flushed, about to insist to the woman that they're fine with a double bed like Booker and Andy, who had been gazing at the traveling brochures, but Joe had slipped a hand in his back pocket as a subtle gesture of 'no, we're going to use it' and Nicky had flushed even harder. 

"Slutty boy," Joe admonished into his ear like he was the one who chose this position, like he was the one who decided that the half-wall directly before the balcony was the place where he should be bent over and fucked but he hadn't been. Joe had guided him out of his clothes with fond and precise eyes before he had guided Nicky over to kneel on the bed so he could open him up - he had been hell, licking around Nicky's rim and fingering him for the better part of an hour until he was almost certain there wasn't any more of him left to stretch but then he had finally said, 'stand up'. Nicky's legs had been uneven, wobbly as he stood and he had attempted to, knowing that he would do anything for his lover, even this and Joe had seemed eager for it. 

In his pit of nerves over the idea, Nicky also knew he was excited about it too. 

"Want everyone to see you," Joe murmurs, body pressed into Nicolo's back and the sniper would deny it if not for the worry that the reassuring weight at his back would go. 

Joe starts again, "They should. They'd -" Nicky decides to be a bit promiscuous in diving his hips back into Joe's crotch, which makes his breath hitch, " - _Oh, Nicolo,_ they'd be _lucky."_

His lover, his dear and perfect Yusuf, bends back down - leaving his back cold and a whine coming from his throat that makes him embarrassed if he was in his proper mind - to begin to eat him out again, positioning himself on his knees behind him and level with his entrance. 

In quick, jolting thrusts of his tongue, he begins to make Nicky lose it, makes him feel like he's coming apart around Joe's tongue and like his whole world has centered down to Joe and Joe's mouth and Joe's tongue and _JoeJoeJoe_. He's chanting the name in broken syllables, in broken English and his heavy Italian accent slipping in occasionally. 

Joe's face moves and gripping his hips tight enough to cause bruises that fade, he stands before murmuring into Nicky's ear, "I can't wait, amore mio, going to fuck you until we're both coming dry. Until you're begging me to give you time and I grant you it because, my stars, my heart, my love, you are my everything and I would give you anything." 

Nicky squirms and eyelids feeling heavy with the wear of lust, he begs, "Per favore, Yusuf, please!" 

He's a broken entanglement of words, of languages, and he knows Joe's incurably romantic heart is finding a poetic joy in his inabilities and even if the sonnets are not being written mentally, he knows from years and years of doing this to not be insecure. The last thing that exists in Yusuf's heart for him is judgment. 

"You're suggesting a..." he focuses his strength on making his legs not wobble so badly, "a _maratona di sesso?"_

Joe chuckles, pressing a kiss to the back of Nicky's neck, right over one of the cords in his spine before confirming, "Sex marathon." 

He groans, setting his forehead into the cold marble of the half-wall and Joe smacks his ass. 

* * *

They have sex, Nicolo bent over the half-wall and biting into his hand as to not scream as Joe takes him apart with calculated thrusts from years of learning each other's bodies. 

Then, Nicky blows him, half desperate and entirely appreciated by Joe's groans before Joe blows Nicky and holds down his hips as he squirms. 

_'Wanna fuck you,'_ He had panted out after and though he doesn't usually prefer to top, they had both been giddy with it, kissing each other's mouths sloppily and as Joe prepared to ride him, he had murmured against his lips, _'Anything for you, Nicolo'._

By the last round, they're both sweating and barely cumming but where they're pinned down together, Nicolo's legs shaking where his body is folded together, strained but both of their bodies are pleasantly sore with the burns and aches of perhaps too many rounds of sex, with Nicky feeling way too full where Yusuf has fucked him a few too many times and he can tell by the heavy-lidded look he wears, that tired arousal and he shakes in his lover's arms. Yusuf is tired but determined to satiate this hunger, one that leaves him feeling buzzed off of it - he blinks, drinks in the sight of his _amore_ on top of him before he pleads gently, 

"Finire, amore mio, finire." 

It sends Joe over the edge, cumming dry inside of him and satisfies Nicky - he's grateful. He doesn't think he could come again. 

Joe wraps a hand around him suddenly, enough to make the dry and old lubricant coating him stick to his hand and the pump of his hand hurts. He arches his back, both in pain and pleasure, feeling tied taut on his lover's string but he isn't sure he can come anymore, is sure it would be painful at this point. 

Before he blacks out, he is reassured by Joe's gentle, fond smile and in his head, he thinks he feels the other man press a kiss to his forehead. 

_Amore mio, Yusuf, mi piace Malta,_ he thinks before everything goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!


End file.
